Secretos al descubierto
by FiraLili
Summary: —¿Qué sientes por Rin? Era una pregunta fácil de contestar pero para el joven exterminador al parecer no, Kagome sonrió pícara ante el mutismo de él, era tan adorable. [SessKag] [KohakuRin]


**Éste one-shot fue escrito para un concurso que aún no dan los resultados, pero quería compartírselos ya que meto a mi pareja favorita, sí, SessKag y utilizaré por primera vez el KohakuRin, espero no me maten si no les gusta.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

**Concurso: Una historia, una pareja.**

**Secretos al descubierto**

Kohaku se sentía nervioso mientras era conducido hasta la persona que exigió su presencia, intentaba hacer que sus piernas no le fallaran y controlar su desbocado corazón, tenía una ligera idea del por qué de ese llamado, más bien, sólo hay una razón para que le llamara.

Rin.

Él tenía en claro los sentimientos que le profesaba a la joven protegida de Sesshōmaru, pero pensaba que había sido discreto todo el tiempo ahora resultaba que no, algo debió delatarlo y eso le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

El sirviente que le guió en el camino se detuvo ante una gran puerta de roble hermosamente pulida y decorada, la abrió sin demora para anunciar:

—El joven exterminador ha llegado.

Kohaku terminó por atravesar el umbral ante las señas de yōkai para que se apresurara, reunió todo el valor para poder mirar de frente y no titubear… aunque no lo logró, porque la persona que se hallaba junto al ventanal no era a quien esperaba ver.

—Has venido, Kohaku —le recibió.

—Kagome-sama —exclamó desconcertado.

La mujer sonrió ante la gama de expresiones que mostró en menos de 10 segundos.

—Veo que no me esperabas a mí.

El muchacho pudo recobrar la postura, se plantó y bajó la cabeza con respeto porque a pesar de conocerla no pasaría por alto el protocolo, menos teniendo a uno de los sirvientes vigilando todos sus movimientos.

—Levántate, Kohaku —pidió para luego dirigirse al yōkai—. Déjanos a solas, Kyō.

—Con su permiso, Kagome-sama.

Al encontrarse solos la morena suspiró con libertad.

—Odio estos tontos protocolos —murmuraba al acercarse al joven—. Tardaste mucho en venir, ¿estabas en algún encargo?

—Sí, una aldea del norte tenía problemas con un demonio que secuestraba por las noches a niños —le contó al tiempo que la morena le guiaba hacia una puerta oculta.

—¿Lograste rescatar a los niños? —preguntó preocupada la sacerdotisa al internarse por un pequeño túnel para al fin salir a los jardines, Kohaku le seguía de cerca.

—Sí, el demonio no tenía gran rango era bastante débil.

—Me alegro —musitó, se alisó el kimono blanco con detalles en dorado que tenía puesto, le hizo una señal a Kohaku para que no se quedara atrás pues había visto lo anonado que quedó al admirar la belleza del lugar—, ¿hermoso, no?

—Mucho —contestó maravillado.

No era para menos el jardín era amplio y cuidado, más que jardín parecía un pequeño bosque, iluminado por los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las hojas de los arboles dándole un aire antiguo pero no menos hermoso.

—Venga, caminemos un poco, aquí tenemos bastante privacidad nadie entra a menos que se les permita —le explicó sonriendo—, además de que es el lugar preferido de Rin.

A la mención de la muchacha él no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Kagome que sonrió con cariño.

—¿Para qué me llamó, Kagome-sama? —preguntó, intentando desviar la atención de su actitud.

—Vayamos más al centro, hay un árbol caído a orillas del lago que nos sirve de asiento, ¿te parece?

—Sí.

No hablaron lo que duro el recorrido, sólo hasta que estuvieron cómodamente sentados fue que Kagome tocó el tema que quería tratar.

—¿Qué sientes por Rin?

Kohaku la volteó a ver con brusquedad, delatándose por completo.

—Yo… no es… verá, Kagome-sama… lo que pasa —Kohaku no hilaba bien sus ideas, más bien no encontraba la forma de no delatarse más de lo que ya había hecho.

Los ojos celestes brillaron con dulzura, comprendía porque al joven le costaba tanto decirle a pesar de tener ya sus 21 años, Sesshōmaru era aún más intimidante que de antaño y eso le frenaba pero igual estaba… eso.

—Bueno, déjame cambiarte la pregunta, ¿quieres a Rin, Kohaku?

Una pregunta tan directa no podía evadirse y él no iba a cometer la grosería de intentarlo, no con Kagome, la mejor amiga de su hermana y la persona que le apoyó.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te retiene?

—¿Disculpa?

Kagome bufó impaciente, los jóvenes podía llegar a ser muy ignorantes respecto a sus sentimientos pero no podía quejarse, ella misma llegó a serlo.

—Kohaku —llamó—, ¿recuerdas cuándo me uní a ustedes?

El azabache le miró curioso antes de asentir, por supuesto que lo recordaba parecía tan diferente a la de sus previos encuentros, cuando se había encontrado con la sacerdotisa siempre se mostró fuerte, decidida y comprensiva pero ese día al tenerla de frente le pareció tan frágil… como la humana que era.

—_Kagome-sama._

_La voz de Rin alertó a los demás, la niña se quedó rezaga para recoger unas flores, Kohaku fue el primero en llegar puesto que era el más cercano, sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver a la amiga de su hermana con la mirada perdida y herida, no parecía la Kagome que conocía._

—_¿Rin? —La morena parpadeó confundida, parecía que ni sabía dónde se encontraba como si hubiese vagado sin rumbo—. ¿Kohaku?_

—_¿Qué haces aquí, humana?_

_El niño se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Sesshōmaru a su lado, ni idea en qué momento se puso a su lado. Ella le miró fijamente unos segundos, intentando poner el orden sus pensamientos al final contestó:_

—_No lo sé, sólo escapó de mí._

_Los ojos dorados traspasaron los celestes con seriedad, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Kagome volviera hablar._

—_¿Puedo acompañarles? Sinceramente aún no sé rumbo seguir pero mi objetivo sigue siendo eliminar a Naraku._

_En ese momento, Kohaku, logró ver de nuevo a la sacerdotisa que conocía y sonrió, aún más cuando Rin la tomó de la mano y la jaló para que viniera con nosotros._

—Lo recuerdo.

Ella sonrió apenada por ese día.

—El amor, Kohaku, nos obliga hacer muchas cosas. ¿Sabes que ese día me separé de InuYasha y los demás porque no soporté que Kikyō hubiera muerto? La culpa me carcomía el corazón y sentía que murió por causa mía… ahora entiendo que no fue así pero en esos momentos no pensaba con claridad, todo era turbio y sin sentido pero, no me arrepiento porque así pude conocer a Sesshōmaru y tener la oportunidad de enamorarme de él.

Kohaku se sonrojó al ver la mirada tan enamorada que mostraba la mujer por un momento imaginó a Rin con ese mismo sentimiento dirigido hacia él, carraspeó.

—¿Por qué me cuenta eso, Kagome-sama?

—Deja el sama, me pone de los nervios —replicó con humor antes de contestarle—. Porque siento que hay algo que cargas que no te deja ser libre, estoy segura de que no te has querido acercar completamente a Rin por eso y no sólo por la presencia de Sesshōmaru, ¿o me equivoco?

Él quería saber la forma en que Kagome acertaba a todo lo que decía, era como si ya lo supiera y sólo quisiera confirmarlo, era sorprendente. Se armó de valor, después de todo ella le contó algo muy íntimo.

—Yo… maté a muchas personas, su sangre está en mis manos y… —no pudo continuar.

Kagome suspiró.

—Pensé que ya lo habías superado, Kohaku.

El exterminador bajó un poco la cabeza con dolor, ella negó suavemente, entonces sus pensamientos no estaban del todo erróneos, Kohaku si quería a Rin pero su pasado le impedía abrirle su corazón.

—¿Crees que Rin te juzgara por eso? Primero que nada, Kohaku, ¿fuiste _tú_ quién mato a esas personas? —Kagome colocó su mano en el pecho contrario, encima del corazón—. ¿Si Naraku no te hubiera controlado hubiera levantado tu arma aún así?

—¡No! —exclamó alterado.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Tú sólo fuiste un medio, nunca quisiste matar, yo sé que luchaste para liberarte y al final lo lograste, ¿no? —Le sonrió.

—Pero-

—¡Pero nada! —exclamó molesta al ver que aún quería replicar—. Kohaku hablemos con sinceridad, tú estás muy enamorado de Rin y nada me haría más feliz que verla contigo.

Él se sonrojo.

—Pero debes tener en cuenta que Rin ya es una mujer y Sesshōmaru está buscando una pareja para ella —Kohaku se sobresaltó—, así que no deberías dudar más.

—¿Sesshōmaru-sama?

Kagome se levantó para caminar hacia la orilla del lago, el agua brillaba cristalina por los rayos solares.

—Él, aunque no lo parezca, quiere a Rin y quiere verla feliz —ella sonrió—, así que yo me iría apresurando, querido.

Kohaku no sabía qué hacer o decir, todo le parecía tan rápido y confuso, ella al ver eso le dio un empujón.

—Rin debe estar en las cocinas, le encanta que Ai le enseñe como preparar los platillos, si te apresuran podrías hablar con ella antes de que llegue Sesshōmaru.

Al ver la sonrisa tan sincera y brillante de la mujer no puedo evitar que sus labios se curvaran, devolviéndosela, aún no estaba completamente seguro pero podría trata, quería tratar después de todo llevaba unos 6 años enamorado de Rin… o más bien hace 6 años se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, tal vez desde antes lo hubiera estado.

—Muchas gracias, Kagome-san. —En un acto de valor se acercó y le abrazó con la fuerza propia de un joven de su edad—. Gracias.

Ella rió antes de despedirle agitando su mano, cuando se quedó sola soltó un hondo suspiro había sido bueno tener esa charla con él después de todo ella igual quería ver feliz a Rin, quien era como una hija para ella.

—No me gusta que te toquen.

Kagome giró suavemente para encarar al yōkai que salía de entre los árboles, su cara estoica no cambiaba a pesar de sus palabras, rió.

—No puedes tener celos de Kohaku, Sesshōmaru, lo conoces —le contestó acercándose.

—No me importa.

Ella llegó hasta él para alzarse en puntas y llegar a sus labios, depositando un suave beso.

—No pensé que volverías tan pronto —mencionó al separarse—, ¿escuchaste todo?

Sesshōmaru rodeó la pequeña cintura de Kagome antes de contestar:

—Yo no le estoy buscando pareja a Rin.

Una risa escapó de los labios femeninos.

—Oh, vamos, quedaba bien para el ambiente —mencionó ruborizada al ver la mirada tan penetrante que le mandaba—, era un pequeño incentivo para que se apresurara.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada al respecto sólo dirigió su mirada por el camino que había tomado Kohaku minutos antes.

—Le mataría —murmuró—, pero Rin no estaría feliz.

Ella rodó sus ojos con exasperación.

—¿Sigues oponiéndote? Rin lo dejo claro hace una semana, ella quiere a Kohaku. Déjalos ser, además estoy segura de que Jaken será el que vaya tras Kohaku, vigilándolo e incordiándolo.

Él tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso, su sirviente era una lapa cuando se lo proponía y más si era por Rin.

—Bien —replicó—, pero que no se vuelva acercar a ti.

Y ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de él, amaba besarlo y así los distraería un rato en lo que Kohaku hablaba con Rin, sí, lo seguiría besando por un largo tiempo.

**Algo dulce para aliviar mi alma, siempre he dicho que Kohaku se quedaría con Rin, los veo tan monos juntos… ¿o deliro?**

**FiraLili**


End file.
